Toy Story 4
Toy Story 4 is set to be Pixar's twentieth film and will be released in theaters on June 15, 2018.Disney Announces Release Dates for 'Incredibles 2,' 'Cars 3' The film was officially announced by Walt Disney CEO Bob Iger during a meeting for investors on November 6, 2014, with an original release date of June 16, 2017,Toy Story Four A Go". blog.bcdb.com, November 7, 2014 before later being pushed to 2018 after Cars 3 took its place. It will be the third sequel to Pixar's first feature Toy Story. It will be directed by John Lasseter, co-directed by Josh Cooley, and produced by Galyn Susman.Pixar to make 'Toy Story 4': Why Lasseter is returning to direct. www.latimes.com, November 6, 201410 Animators to Watch. www.variety.com, March 10, 2015 Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich were involved in the conception of the story. The script will be made by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack.Toy Story 4 Announced! Your Favorite Toys are Returning to the Big Screen. d23.com, November 6, 2014 Lasseter said regarding this film: The film is described as a "new chapter in the lives of Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the Toy Story gang." Lasseter has stated the film is a love story between Woody and Bo Peep, and picks up where Toy Story 3 left.Behind the Scenes of Disney's D23 Expo With John Lasseter In an interview with the official Disney Latino blog, Jim Morris said Toy Story 4 would not be a continuation of the previous trilogy, stating:Jim Morris Revela Los Secretos De Pixar (Spanish)Toy Story 4 Will Be a "Romantic Comedy" and a "Separate Story" From Original TrilogyIs Toy Story 4 Going To Feature Woody Or Buzz Lightyear? Lasseter himself reiterated this point at the 2015 Cannes Film Festival, saying: "I am very excited to be directing again. We’re in the early stages of the film, but it’s shaping up nicely. It’s funny. The story is not as much a continuation of the past films, but a brand new chapter in the Toy Story world."John Lasseter on ‘Finding Dory,’ ‘The Good Dinosaur’ and Disney/Pixar Slate The Los Angeles Times stated Lasseter and Stanton have worked on writing a treatment since 2012. According to Variety, Lasseter kept work on the sequel a secret, even from the studio presidents Jim Morris and Ed Catmull, until Stanton had finished a treatment.Creative Impact Animation Honoree John Lasseter Grooms Top Directors In November 2015, Tom Hanks indicated that he was in the process of recording his lines as Woody.Tom Hanks Reveals Secrets Of Toy Story 4 - The Graham Norton Show Don Rickles, who voices Mr. Potato Head, has confirmed that he will return for the sequel.EXCLUSIVE: Don Rickles Signs on for 'Toy Story 4'! Kristen Schaal has confirmed she will return as Trixie.Toy Story 4 Is Definitely Bringing Back At Least One Fan Favorite Trivia *''Toy Story 4'' was originally to be released the year John Lasseter will turn 60. However, it will now be released to mark the 20th anniversary of A Bug's Life, the Pixar movie Lasseter directed after the release of the first Toy Story and before the release of Toy Story 2. References fr:Toy Story 4 de:Toy Story 4 pl:Toy Story 4 Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Toy Story Productions Category:Toy Story 4